


Sucking Mr. Solo

by andabatae



Series: One-Shots and Drabbles [15]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, An Ode to Dick, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs as Flirtation, But then they figure out how to communicate, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lack of Communication, Oblivious Ben Solo, Oral Sex, Pining, Smut, Thirsty Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: Rey has been flirting with Ben relentlessly for the last two years, but he’s completely oblivious. When Poe reveals that he hires himself out as a sex tutor, Ben is surprisingly open to the idea, so Rey decides to ask him to tutor her in how to give a blow job.The twist? She’s already a blow job expert, and she plans to blow Ben Solo’s dick and mind.





	Sucking Mr. Solo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts).

> A gift from the Thirst Order for [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter)! I adore your writing, so I jumped at the chance to write a fic for you. I hope you like it!
> 
> 💙💖💙💖💙💖

Rey stared longingly across the table at Ben Solo, her friend for the last two years. He was currently lodged between Poe and Rose as they drank half-price happy hour margaritas, as was tradition among Rey’s college friends on Taco Tuesdays. She hadn’t arrived early enough to sit next to Ben, so she was currently seated at the end of the opposite booth, next to Finn and Kaydel.

Finn and Kaydel were lovely people, but Rey looked forward to sitting next to Ben on Tuesday nights. It was the closest she ever got to him, other than the obligatory friendship hugs she exchanged with everyone after social events.

The truth was that no matter how much she liked having Ben as a friend, Rey wanted more. A lot more.

She wanted to tie Ben Solo to her bed and ride him for hours, then sleep next to him and feed him pancakes in the morning. She wanted to see what he was like in private, whether he was relaxed or cranky or happy. She wanted to hold his hand and brush his hair and suck his dick. Basically, she wanted him in pretty much every way it was possible to want a person.

Unfortunately, Ben had no idea about her feelings.

Not for lack of trying. Rey had been comically unsubtle with her flirtation attempts, much to Poe’s eternal amusement. She laughed at Ben’s jokes, initiated physical contact frequently, and made him blush with innuendo. If he’d Googled “how to tell if a woman likes you,” Rey would have been the textbook example.

Poe swore Ben was oblivious, not uninterested, but Rey was about to give up hope that he’d ever reciprocate her feelings. She either needed to do something drastic or stop trying to get his attention.

“You did _ what? _”

Finn’s exclamation startled Rey out of her reverie. She blinked and returned her attention to the conversation.

“It’s not a big deal,” Poe said, shoveling another nacho into his mouth. “It’s like any other tutoring. Didn’t you teach some kid algebra a few years back?”

Finn’s jaw was still dropped. “That’s completely different. I taught a sixteen-year-old what variables were. You_ fucked someone for money_.”

“Whoa,” Rey said. “What?”

“Did you zone out or something?” Rose asked. “Poe’s been telling us about his sex tutoring business.”

“Yeah, Rey,” Poe said with a wink, the appeal of which was ruined by the fact that he was chewing with his mouth open. “What were you thinking about? Got some fun sex news of your own to share with the group?”

Poe was the only one who knew exactly how thirsty Rey was for Ben Solo (extremely, painfully, dying-in-a-desert thirsty), although the others undoubtedly suspected. As a result, he loved teasing her.

Rey’s cheeks burned at the implication, and it only got worse when Ben’s attention snapped to her. “No,” she said emphatically. “No sex news. Now let’s get back to the part where you’re apparently a prostitute?”

“That’s a simplistic way to classify it,” Poe said. “I see it as helping other people out for a minor fee. And hey, Snap didn’t even have cash, so I let him practice sucking dick for a personal pizza.”

“You…” Rey gaped at him. “Wait. You let someone suck your dick for a pizza? As in, you got a blow job _ and _ a pizza?”

Poe smirked. “I sure did. And let me tell you, he was extremely grateful for the pointers I gave him.”

“That’s brilliant,” Rose said, draining her margarita. “Do you think I should offer to let men eat me out, but only if they bring me food beforehand?”

“I bring you food,” Finn protested.

Rose shrugged. “Maybe you should eat me out, too.”

Most of the table burst into laughter, but Rey saw the way Finn’s face lit up with hope, as if Rose had just offered him his most-desired dream. Considering how Rose was grinning back at him, Rey had a feeling these will-they-or-won’t-they “friends” were finally about to escalate their relationship.

Feeling sorry for herself, Rey lowered her head to the table, then thunked it softly. Rose and Finn had only been dancing around each other for a few months. She’d been pursuing Ben for _ years_.

“Rey? Are you okay?”

Ben’s bass rumble made her shiver. Rey sat upright and pinned a brilliant smile on her face. “Yes! Just can’t believe how crazy this is.”

Ben shrugged and sipped his margarita. “I don’t think it’s that crazy.”

Rey snapped to attention like a pointer scenting a bird in the brush. “You don’t? Why not?”

Ben played with his glass, sliding it between his hands on the tabletop. “Sometimes people need help. There’s only so much the internet can teach, and one-night stands can be risky. Poe’s giving his friends an opportunity to learn sexual skills with someone they trust.”

Rey squirmed, turned on just by the sound of him saying “sexual skills” in that deep voice. “So are you saying you would offer your skills to someone, too? If they needed it?” Rey didn’t need a tutor in general—she hadn’t exactly lived like a nun—but she would love to be taught exactly what made Ben Solo in particular lose his mind.

Ben’s cheeks were red, and he wasn’t making eye contact with her. “Yeah, I guess.” He cleared his throat. “If I thought I had something helpful to offer. I’d consider it, at least.”

Considering the bulge she’d spied in his pants on occasion, Ben had plenty to offer. Rey was practically quivering with excitement. Could this be it? The opportunity to finally get Ben where she wanted him—in her bed with his pants off?

Poe looked downright smug. “See, Rey? I’m doing the world a service.” He looked at his watch, then sighed. “Speaking of which, I have to go teach Jessika about anal prep.”

Rey choked, and Ben spit his drink onto the table. They shared a wide-eyed glance, but then Ben seemed to remember his earlier awkwardness, because he immediately broke eye contact again and ran his hand through his hair in the way he did when he was agitated. “How, uh, extensive are your services?” he asked. “Is it all… hands-on?”

Poe’s grin widened. “Theoretically, I could teach someone without touching them, but I really think it’s better with a partner you’re comfortable getting intimate with.” His gaze shifted to Rey again. “You should consider it.”

That was definitely not subtle, but Ben still wasn’t looking at Rey, so apparently he hadn’t noticed.

Fine. If Ben was that oblivious, Rey would just have to grab the bull by the horns. Or, in this case, the awkward introvert by the cock.

\---

Rey implemented her plan the next day. She and Ben always walked to their history class together, and it was one of the few times she got to hang out with him one-on-one.

After the usual greeting, Rey decided to jump straight into it. “So, Ben. I have a question.”

“Hm?” He looked down at her, and she was briefly tongue-tied at the sight of his luscious black hair lifting in the wind. Fuck, he was handsome.

She bit her lip. “Well, it’s more of a favor. Kind of. An awkward one.”

“What kind of awkward favor?”

She batted her lashes, and maybe she was playing the innocent bit a little too enthusiastically, but Ben looked intrigued, so she was going to count that as a win. “You know what Poe was talking about last night? Helping friends learn sexual skills?”

Ben made a weird garbled noise and tripped over his own feet, and Rey steadied him with a hand on his shoulder. “Rey, what…” He shook his head and swallowed hard. “What are you asking?”

“Well...” She nudged him with her shoulder. “I’d really like to practice something. And I can’t think of anyone I trust as much as you.” She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, trying to nail the balance between sultry and sweet. “You don’t have to feel obligated, but I was wondering… would it be okay if I sucked your cock sometime?”

This time when Ben tripped, his momentum was too great, and he toppled to the ground, scattering books everywhere. He scrambled to pick them up, cursing under his breath and batting away Rey’s attempts to help as she knelt beside him.

“Shit,” he said, giving up on the effort entirely and just sitting in the middle of the footpath. He stared into the distance like a man who had just witnessed some horrible disaster, and Rey felt both embarrassed and hurt that her offer of a blow job had devastated him.

“Never mind,” she said, pushing back to her feet. “Obviously you find the concept repulsive. I’ll just… go.”

She turned and hurried away, but she hadn’t gotten more than a few feet before she felt Ben’s hand on her arm.

“Wait,” he said, tugging her back around. His eyes were still wide, but the wild look in them no longer seemed so much like horror. “I was just startled. I’m not… against the idea.”

Rey made a face. “What a flattering level of enthusiasm.”

“Rey.” Ben gripped her by the shoulders, leaning over a bit so he could maintain intense eye contact. “You can’t just propose a blow job out of nowhere and expect me to keep up with you. The idea is, uh, extremely distracting.”

She peeked up at him from under her lashes again. “Yeah?”

“Yes, obviously. It’s… your mouth… I…” He shook his head. “Um… so you aren’t sure about your technique?” His tone was overly casual, at odds with the way he was still clutching her shoulders as if she was the only thing that would keep him from blowing away.

Rey licked her lips and was gratified when his eyes dipped to her mouth. “I want to be really, really good at it,” she said. “Can you help me?”

And all right, Rey was lying. She hadn’t blown that many guys, but she’d done tons of research and had practiced on previous boyfriends diligently, and she’d been told multiple times that her mouth was a fucking miracle. Thus why she’d proposed this with Ben. If she “practiced” on him and was an immediate BJ genius, surely he would want to do it again?

Ben looked dazed. He stared at her for a long time, his jaw slightly agape, his gaze fixated on her lips. Just when Rey was about to snap her fingers to bring him back to reality, he shivered all over, and his eyes flicked back up to hers.

“Yeah,” he said in a rough voice. “I can help you.”

\---

Rey didn’t waste any time. The moment history class was over, she dragged Ben back to his apartment, nearly running in her urgency.

Class had been full of sidelong glances, copious fidgeting, and many stolen looks at Ben’s crotch. He’d been sporting a semi, and Rey had practically salivated over the thick length straining against his zipper. Jesus, what would he be like fully erect?

The second they were inside his apartment with the door closed, she fumbled at his waistband, trying to undo the button and zipper so she could get to what she was positive was the most magnificent cock in the universe.

“Whoa, whoa,” he said, grabbing her hands and stilling them. “Let’s talk about this first.”

Seriously? Rey whimpered, squeezing her thighs together. She was incredibly wet already, and she was desperate to get her mouth on him. “What’s there to talk about?”

He shoved a hand through his hair and paced away from her. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe the fact that we’ve never even kissed and now you want to give me a blow job? Or, like, whether you’ve done this before? Or… or if I’ve done this before?”

Something in his tone gave her pause. Ben was wildly attractive—surely someone had blown him before? “Um… have you? Done this?”

He groaned. “A few times with my high school girlfriend. It wasn’t great, to be honest.”

“Oh.” She bit her lip. “I’ve done it with boyfriends.”

He turned to face her fully, hands fisted at his sides. “Then why do you want to practice? Surely you know what you’re doing.”

_ Shit_. He was staring at her intently, and Rey had lied to get him here—just a little white lie, anything to get his dick in her mouth and make him want her the way she wanted him—and now he was going to judge her for lying to him. She stood paralyzed for long moments, her mouth partially open, her mind racing.

Ben shook his head. “Never mind, I shouldn’t have made that assumption. Clearly you felt… dissatisfied with those other times. I can’t promise I’ll be a good teacher, but I’ll try.” His throat bobbed. “Are you practicing for someone in particular?”

“Yes,” she whispered, looking at him with her heart in her eyes, willing him to feel her desperate adoration.

Ben’s gaze skated away from her, though, and he straightened his shoulders as if marching into battle. “Okay,” he said, striding to the couch. “Let’s get to it, then.” He sat and undid his belt, spreading his legs to make room for her, although he still wasn’t making eye contact.

Rey studied him for a moment, forehead furrowed. A second ago he’d wanted to talk, and now he wanted to dive right in? “Ben, are you… is this making you uncomfortable?”

He shook his head. “Not at all. Let’s just… rip the band-aid off. Jump straight into it so it isn’t so awkward.”

That was not the most flattering way he could have put it, but Rey was too desperate to turn down this opportunity. She hurried over and sank to her knees in front of him, fingers eagerly working on his jeans. She unzipped them, then tugged them and his boxer briefs down around his ankles, gasping in delight when she finally saw his cock.

Whatever awkwardness he might be feeling, his dick was certainly up for this. It rose from a thatch of black curls, hard and proud. He was cut, and the tip of his erection glistened with precum. She trailed a reverent finger over the thick vein twining up his shaft, and he jerked under her touch.

“What do you like?” she asked, eyes still glued to his ruddy erection. It looked _ delicious_.

He made a wheezing sound. “Not sure.”

Rey grinned up at him, all concern over his awkwardness dissipating as a rush of excitement shot through her. “Let’s find out.”

Without preamble, she closed her mouth over the tip, licking in a wet circle before sucking lightly. He tasted good—a little salty and musky, but clean, with an underlying essence that she could only identify as _ Ben_. He twitched and moaned in response, which was a promising start, so Rey opened her mouth wider and bobbed down another few inches, letting saliva pool in her mouth so she could get sloppy when she finally took him deep.

“Rey.” His hands settled lightly on her head, stroking gently. “That feels… _ Shit_.”

The curse came after she let saliva trickle out of her mouth, then gripped the base of his dick and twisted gently as she drew off him. Her hand and mouth worked in tandem, synchronized in their movements as she took him deeper and deeper. He grunted with each pass, his hands trembling on her head.

Deciding to mix things up, she pulled down on his shaft, twisting gently at the same time as she moved her mouth up to the tip. She worked his sensitive skin in opposite directions in a way she knew would ramp up his arousal even more. Her hand tightened on his base, and she sucked the tip with fervor, inundating him with sensation.

Ben’s fingers fisted tightly in her hair, tugging on the strands. He pulled her off him, and she looked up at him, her lips wet with spit and precum, her eyes heavy-lidded. “Is this okay?” she asked, the words coming out slurred. She felt drunk on him; nothing had ever tasted or felt as good as Ben’s dick in her mouth.

His cheeks were red, and he was breathing hard. “So good,” he groaned, sounding just as wrecked. “Ridiculously good.”

Rey lapped at the tip of his cock, catching another salty drop of precum. “What would make it even better?”

“Oh, fuck.” He squeezed his eyes tightly shut. “Take it… take it deep. And play with my balls.”

Rey loved his slightly commanding tone. She grinned, then pulled against his grip, dipping down to bounce his balls on her tongue. He gasped and spread his legs wider, letting her play. She loved this—the delicate, wrinkled skin, the tender weight of him, the musky flavor that filled her senses. She replaced her tongue with her hand, cupping him as she licked her way back up his shaft.

“Rey.” He groaned her name. “You’re so good at this.”

Rey felt a surge of triumph. He was coming undone, and he hadn’t even seen everything she could do. She paused to gather saliva again, pumping him with her free hand while she toyed with his balls and stroked his perineum, and then she opened wide and sank down, trying to fit as much of him in her mouth as she possibly could.

Ben moaned, his hands clenching in her hair again. He didn’t push her down, which was good, because he was fucking huge, and Rey needed to take this slow. She breathed through her nose, her eyes watering as he nudged to the back of her throat. Just a little more, and she would have all of him…

She relaxed as much as possible, then swallowed, taking the tip of him into her throat. She was stuffed full of him, pinned on his dick like a butterfly on display, and she’d never been happier to feel so helpless. She felt downright accomplished, having never deepthroated a dick this substantial before.

A steady stream of expletives poured from Ben’s mouth. When Rey started gently moving up and down, he shouted and curled over her, as if he was no longer capable of sitting upright. His hot breath puffed against the nape of her neck, and he petted and stroked her hair and upper back with shaking hands.

“Rey.” He sounded like he was about to cry. “I never knew… fuck, this is unreal. _ You’re _ unreal.”

She hummed, which sent him into a fresh bout of curses. Her throat was hurting a little, and she was eager to make him come, so she pulled off his cock just enough to get her hand around the base, then started moving her head and fist in a brisk rhythm.

“Oh, shit.” His hips jerked up, shoving him deeper, and she loved the feeling of him fucking her mouth, even if it was unintentional. She grabbed his hand and moved it to her hair, wordlessly encouraging him to guide her up and down. Ben groaned again, loud and long, then started moving her head, adopting her rhythm, then increasing it. Soon she was bobbing up and down at a frenetic pace, her hand squeezing rhythmically at his base. His balls were tight in her other palm; he was going to come soon.

“Gonna… gonna…” Ben tried to pull away, but Rey didn’t let him. She squeezed his balls lightly as she sucked hard, and that was it. Ben came with a hoarse shout, pumping hot spurts of cum into her mouth as his body bucked and shuddered. Rey swallowed eagerly, relishing the salty-bitter taste of his semen.

When it was over, she pulled off, cleaning the last few drops of cum off him gently with her tongue. Then she rested her cheek on his thigh, looking up at him with utter adoration.

Ben looked shaken. He stroked her hair as she nuzzled into his thigh, and for a few minutes, they stayed just like that.

Finally, Ben cleared his throat. “Rey, that was the best sexual experience of my life. So do you want to tell me why you said you needed practice?”

_ Oh, shit_.

\---

Ben pulled himself together, then made them both tea. Rey nestled into the couch next to him after, cradling her mug.

“Well?” Ben asked, nudging her with his shoulder.

Her eyes darted away. “Um…”

“Just spit it out, Rey.” Ben sighed heavily when Rey snorted at the double entendre. “Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best way to put it. But come on. What exactly just happened between us?”

“I sucked your dick,” Rey pointed out less than helpfully.

“Yeah, but why? You clearly didn’t need practice.” His jaw worked, and he looked away from her. “You said you were practicing for someone in particular. Was this… were you trying to make someone jealous? Get revenge?”

“What?” Rey set her mug on the coffee table, then turned to face him. “Is that seriously what you think of me?”

“No, I’m just... really confused, Rey.” He looked sad and bewildered, and Rey couldn’t handle that expression on his face, so she took a deep breath and tried to be brave.

“I wanted to practice for you,” she said bluntly. “Find out what you liked. I thought maybe then you’d want to be with me.”

Ben’s jaw dropped. “What?”

Rey groaned and buried her face in her hands, utterly mortified. “It was dumb. I’m sorry. But I’d tried everything else to get you to notice me, and nothing worked, and when you said you understood why friends would want to hook up with each other, I thought it was my last chance to make you want me.”

Ben gripped her wrists and tugged her hands away from her eyes. “Are you kidding me? You thought I didn’t notice you? Didn’t want you?” He looked like he couldn’t believe it, which wasn’t even a little bit fair, considering how blatantly she’d been flinging herself at him for years.

“Ben, I have been beyond obvious. Touching you all the time, trying to sit next to you, complimenting you, laughing at your jokes, staring at you constantly…” She pressed her lips together, feeling both foolish and horny, like she always did around him. “Poe’s been making fun of me for more than a year because of it, and I would have given up a long time ago, but he thought you were just oblivious. So I figured I would do the most obvious thing possible, and if that didn’t work, then, well… I’d finally stop hoping.”

Ben made a strangled noise, then lunged forward, seizing her lips with his. His nose bumped hers painfully, and their teeth clacked together, but then he tilted his head, and their mouths fused together perfectly, as if this was where they had always been meant to be. He kissed her, deep and hungry, not seeming to care that she’d just had his cum in her mouth.

Rey moaned and twined her hands around his neck, kissing him back eagerly. Her strategy had worked. Finally, after two years, she had managed to make Ben Solo notice her.

“Rey,” he said, tearing his mouth away from hers, “I had no idea you liked me. You smile at everyone, and you hug all our friends, not just me, and I figured I didn’t have a chance, so I didn’t pursue it.”

“Seriously?” She gaped at him. “You honestly had no idea that entire time?”

He shook his head. “None. But Rey… why didn’t you just say something? Why did it take two years and a surprise blow job to get you to just tell me how you feel?”

That… was a very good question. Rey shifted on the couch, realizing she could have asked him out ages ago and he would have said yes and she wouldn’t have had to suffer for all these months. “I was afraid,” she blurted out. “If you turned me down, it would have really hurt. I mean, you know my background. Abandonment issues, intimacy issues, yadda yadda. I couldn’t stand the idea of you leaving, too, so I didn’t want to risk it.”

“So you just expected me to pick up on your signals?” He looked incredulous.

“Well, yeah. They were very clear signals.”

Ben shook his head. “Not to me. Fuck, even when you were blowing me, I thought you were trying to practice for someone else.” He tugged her into his arms, and Rey rested her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder. “And I would never abandon you,” he said more softly, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Rey teared up, and she pressed tighter against him. “So… you want this?”

He kissed her head again. “Just to be perfectly clear, are you asking me out?”

Rey giggled and pulled back enough to look up at him through teary eyes. “Yes. I am.” She took a deep breath. “Ben Solo, would you like to go on a date with me?”

His next kiss stole her breath. “No,” he said, and her heart plummeted, but then he kept talking. “I want to go on many, many dates with you. I want to be your boyfriend, and I want you to be my girlfriend. But first…” He tucked his fingers into the waistband of her jeans, rubbing the backs of his knuckles over the sensitive skin of her lower belly. “I have something I want to practice, too.”

\---

Ten minutes later, Rey lay naked on Ben’s bed while he kissed a path down her belly. Ben wore his boxer-briefs, since he didn’t want to have sex until they’d been out on a proper date. It was an odd stance, but one Rey appreciated. He was a good man, and his desire to hold off only proved how much he wanted to be with her long-term.

Even though Ben’s dick had been in her throat earlier, she was nervous about having him go down on her. The men she’d dated hadn’t particularly enjoyed this act, and they’d made sure she was aware of that fact.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“For the tenth time,” he murmured against the soft skin just above her pubic hair, “yes. I want to do this. I’m _ desperate _ to do this.”

She groaned as he pushed her legs wide and made a space for himself between them. He looped one arm around her thigh, pressing down on her belly to hold her in place, then spread the lips of her pussy with his free hand. Before Rey could cringe in mortification, he licked a hot stripe up her center.

“So good,” he moaned against her, and then he set in in earnest, licking and sucking like he was ravenous. Unlike other men, who had tentatively dabbed at her with their tongues, Ben used his whole face. His nose bumped her clit, and her juices were undoubtedly spread all over his cheeks and chin.

His enthusiasm for this act, as well as the little growls he pressed against her sensitive flesh, made her embarrassment vanish. Rey sank her fingers into his hair, arching her back as arousal sizzled through her. She was overwhelmed by him, desperate for whatever he wanted to give her, and for the first time, she understood how men felt during blow jobs. There was no hesitation, no doubt, just unrelenting need. He burned her down with his lips and tongue, and she gave in to the sensation fully.

“Ben,” she gasped, her hips jerking as he licked and sucked her clit. “Holy shit—”

“So beautiful,” he breathed against her before attacking her clit again. One finger speared inside her, making her moan. “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Rey’s head was spinning. She couldn’t believe the man she’d fantasized about and longed for for the past two years was between her thighs, pleasuring her with his mouth. It felt like a dream. He slid a second finger inside her, and her body clenched around him. She was close—a coil of pleasure was tightening in her belly, and she couldn’t stop pumping her hips against him.

He did something sinful with his fingers, and Rey orgasmed with a strangled cry. The waves seemed to go on forever as her body pulsed and shook. Ben guided her through it, licking and fingering her with ardent enthusiasm until finally she collapsed on the sheets, utterly worn out.

“Oh my God,” she said, flinging her arm over her eyes. When he slipped his fingers out of her, she shuddered. “That was…” She couldn’t even finish the sentence, instead devolving into incoherent noises.

She felt his grin against her thigh, and she opened her eyes just to have the privilege of seeing his smile. He looked downright giddy, and self-satisfaction rolled off him in waves.

“You didn’t need any practice, either,” she managed to say.

He kissed her inner thigh, then crawled up her body to cradle her against him. “I guess we’re both liars, then.”

She giggled. “I guess we are.”

“But now that you mention it…” He stroked a hand up and down her side, making her shiver. “Once I take you out on a proper date, I’m pretty sure I’ll need some very extensive sexual tutoring. An entire curriculum. Multiple practical exams. Think you can help me out, Rey?”

Rey sighed happily. “I can definitely do that.”


End file.
